NARUKO UZUMAKI: The Tale
by dannyslytherine
Summary: naruko uzumaki, a daughter of the yondaime hokage, being the host of kyuubi no yoko, she was lonely until nagato came and take care of her. (hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

all** characters of NARUKO UZUMAKI : the tale belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**

**prolog**

malam ini adalah malam yang cerah di konoha. terlihat para penduduk desa masih melakukan aktivitasnya. di suatu jalan di pinggir desa terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang di ikat _twintail_ sedang berlari dari beberapa orang yang terlihat marah. yah, gadis itu adalah uzumaki naruko. ia berlari karena ia **terpaksa **mencuri makanan dari sebuah toko buah. ia melakukannya karena kelaparan.

_**flashback**_

**panti asuhan**

_"keluar darisini monster ! kau tak layak tinggal disini !" kata seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 40-an_

_"t-tapi kenapa ?"_

_"sudah kubilang kau tak layak tinggal disini. SEKARANG PERGI !" bentak wanita itu lagi_

_"t-tapi...hiks...a-aku tak punya tempat tinggal." kata naruko disela tangisannya_

_"aku tidak PEDULI !" bentaknya lagi sambil menutup pintu panti asuhan dengan keras._

_'kenapa aku seperti ini ? apa yang telah kulakukan ?' pikir naruko sedih_

_kaki kecilnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat favoritnya, diatas ukiran kepala yondaime hokage. ia sering kesana saat tidak punya teman dan sedang sedih. ia duduk sambil menyandarkan dagunya di lutut. deangkan tangan mungilnya memeluk kedua kakinya. ia menagis disana. akhirya ia tertidur disana hingga malam tiba. ia terbangun setelah rasa lapar yang menghampirinya. _

_"sial, kenapa aku tiba-tiba lapar ?" rutuknya_

_'terakhir kali aku makan adalah tadi siang, itupun sedikit' batinnya_

_ia turun dari bukit hokage menuju pusat desa untuk mencari makan_

_'tak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan peduli padaku, walaupun aku mati sekalipun' batinnya sedih_

_'terpaksa, aku harus mencuri. ini memang perbuatan yang tidak baik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? toh tak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongku' pikirnya_

_ia sampai di pusat desa dan melihat toko-toko masih buka dan ramai pembeli. sampai ia melihat toko buah yang sepi dan ia tahu kalau ia harus mencuri dari toko buah tersebut. ia menuju ke toko buah itu dan mengambil sebuah apel._

_"hei bocah sialan kembalikan apel itu" teriak sang penjaga toko_

_naruko tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berlari sambil beberapa kali menggigit aper curiannya_

_"ayo kejar pencuri itu !" kata penjaga toko buah kepada beberapa orang yang disekitarnya_

_naruko mendengarnya dan menambah kecepatan larinya._

**_flashback off_**

"berhenti pencuri !" kata orang-orang yang mengejarnya

naruko terus berlari hingga rasa lelah menyerang tubuhnya. kemudian ia berbelok ke sebuah gang gelap diantara dua bangunan. ia tak tahu kalau di depannya hanya ada tembok tinggi. ia akan berlari keluar dari gang itu, tetapi orang-orang yang mengejarnya sudah ada tepat beberapa meter didepannya.

'sial' rutuknya dalam hati

"mau lari kemana bocah sialan ? kau telah mengambil barang yang bukan milikmu." ujar sang penjaga toko

"m-maaf aku sangat kelaparan. kumohon maafkan aku" pinta naruko

"tidak ada maaf untukmu monster pencuri. yang ada hanya hukuman. ayo kita beri musang bodoh itu hukuman" kata seorang lainya sambil berlari. orang-orang yang lain juga ikut berlari ke arahnya.

"TOLONG !" teriak naruko sebelum pukulan keras menghantam pipi kanannya. ia terpental beberapa meter dan menghantam tembok dibelakangnya. orang-orang itu mulai memukul dan menendang tubuh mungil naruko.

"k-kumohon argh...a-ampuni..ouw...a-aku" pinta naruko.

"tidak ada ampun bagimu, monster." kata sang penjaga toko buah

"dan ini pelajaran untukmu." lanjut sang penjaga toko sambil mengeluarkan kunai mini dari sakunya. kemudian, ia mengunci kepala naruko agar tidak bisa bergerak dengan kedua lututnya. kemudia ia membuat tiga garis dimasing-masing pipi naruko sehingga yang mirip kumis kucing. dan orang-orang yang lainnya mulai mengeluarkan kunai berukuran mini untuk menyayat naruko.

"k-k-kumohon...argh...a-ampuni...ough..aku." kata naruko

"tidak ada ampun bagimu karena kau telah merenggut orang-orang yang kami cintai !" balas orang yang memukulnya pertama kali

.

.

ditempat lain terlihat seseorang yang memakai topeng dan jubah yang mirip anggota anbu sedang dalam misi untuk membawa jinchuriki konoha. ia melaksanakan misinya itu karena ia mengetahui kalau jinchuriki dari kyuubi merupakan satu-satunya orang yang berasal dari klan ibunya. dan setelah membaca berbagai buku, ia mengetahui ciri-ciri orang yang dicarinya saat ini. setelah beberapa jam berkeliling konoha, ia tidak bisa menemukan anak dengan ciri-ciri yang sama seperti yang disebutkan di bukunya. ia melompat dari atap ke atap untuk mencari anak itu, kemudian ia melihat beberapa orang sedang menyiksa seorang anak kecil di sebuah gang gelap dibawahnya. orang bertopeng itu kemudian mendekat untuk melihat siapa bocah itu. ia melihat kalau bocah itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan yang disebutkan di bukunya. 'apa yang orang-orang bodoh itu lakukan ?' batin sang pria bertopeng

orang bertopeng itu turun menuju kerumunan warga yang sedang memberi 'pelajaran' pada naruko. orang itu mendarat disamping kerumunan itu.

"berhenti ! kurasa sudah cukup ! pergi dari sini !" kata orang bertopeng itu lantang.

warga yang kaget langsung melihat kearah belakang dan melihat orang yang dikiranya seorang anbu yang di perintah oleh hokage ketiga. para warga itupun lalu pergi meninggalkan naruko yang sekarang sudah tak sadarkan diri. baju orange nya kotor dengan tanah dan darahnya, dan terdapat beberapa sobek di sana-sini. celana hitam yang dikenakannya pun memiliki nasib tak jauh berbeda dari bajunya. sepasang sepatu yang dikenakannya sudah hilang entah kemana.

orang bertopeng melihat keadaan bocah itu. tidak salah lagi, itu adalah anak yang dicarinya. ia dapat merasakan chakra kyuubi dari anak itu. tetapi, ia tak menyangka kalau anak yang dicarinya itu baru berumur sekitar enam tahun, dilihat dari wajah dan postur tubuh anak itu.

orang bertopeng itu langsung membawa naruko ke rumah sakit. sesampainya dirumah sakit, para petugas yang disana awalnya menolak menolong naruko dengan alasan rumah sakit sudah penuh. tetapi orang bertopeng itu tetap bersikeras dan mengancam para petugas itu kalau tak mau menolong naruko, ia akan melaporkannya pada hokage petugas disana takut kalau hokage ketiga akan tahu kalau mereka tak mau menolong naruko dan terpaksa mereka menolong naruko. kemudian orang bertopeng itu menghilang entah kemana. mereka memberi perban pada naruko dan menjahit beberapa luka naruko yang terlalu dalam. walaupun pingsan, naruko merasakan sakit pada lukanya yang dijahit karena tidak diberi obat bius.

naruko terbangun di ruangan yang serba putih, ditangan kirinya terdapat jarum yang tersambung dengan selang tertancap disana. ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kanannya, tetapi rasa sakit menyerang tangannya. ia baru tau kalau tangan kanannya patah. ia mencoba bangun, namun dadanya terasa sakit karena beberapa tulang rusuknya juga patah. ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakinya. ia merasakan di kaki kanannya terdapat beberapa luka gores yang sudah dijahit dan diperban. kaki kirinya terasa sakit karena terkilir. ia tak tahu saat berlari semalam, kaki kirinya terkilir. bajunya yang rusak semalam sudah diganti oleh baju putih polos. begitu juga celananya.

BUUFF

segumpal asap putih tiba-tiba datang entah darimana di pojok ruangan dan mengagetkan naruko.

"kau sudah bangun ?" tanya seseorang di antara asap yang belum menghilang

"s-siapa kau ?" tanya naruko pelan setelah melihat orang bertopeng di pojok ruangan

"aku yang membawamu kemari. bagaimana keadaan mu ?"

"aku b-baik-baik saja. terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"syukurlah" kata terakhir orang bertopeng itu sebelum menghilang dengan cara yang sama dia datang

"tunggu !" kata naruko. tetapi orang itu terlanjur pergi

'orang baik yang aneh' pikir naruko

**menara hokage**

"APA !?" suara kaget hiruzen sarutobi setelah menerima laporan salah satu anbu-nya mengenai hal yang terjadi pada naruko

"benar, hokage-sama. naruko sekarat setelah dipukuli oleh warga karena mencuri." kata sang anbu lagi

"kenapa naruko mencuri ?"

"karena ia kelaparan setelah diusir dari panti asuhan"

'maafkan aku minato, aku tak bisa menjaga anakmu' batin kecewa sang hokage

"diusir ? kenapa ia diusir dari panti asuhan ?" tanya sarutobi lagi

"menurut laporan, ia tidak menuruti perintah dan menyakiti anak-anak yang lain" jawab sang anbu

"aku tidak percaya. bawa kemari para petugas panti asuhan dan orang-orang yang melukai naruko nanti sore. aku akan menanyai mereka" perintah sautobi

"hai, hokage-sama" jawab sang anbu kemudian menghilang melaksanakan tugasnya

'aku harus melihat keadaan naruko' pikir sandaime hokage

sarutobi merasa kalau naruko menyakiti anak-anak lain. ia tau kalau naruko adalah anak baik-baik seperti kedua orangtuanya walaupun belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. ia akan menanyainya tentang kejadian yang menimpanya secara langsung. ia merasa bersalah karena belum bisa mewujudkan impian yondaime hokage, yaitu menganggap naruko sebagai pahlawan desa. ia hanya melindungi naruko secara langsung dengan menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan. tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya untuk naruko

**rumah sakit**

"selamat datang, hokage-sama. ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" sapa dan tanya ramah resepsionis rumah sakit tempat naruko dirawat

"dimana ruang naruko uzumaki ?" tanya sarutobi

"ruang 209 hokage-sama" jawab resepsionis

"baiklah, terima kasih"

"hai, hokage sama"

sarutobi berjalan menuju ruang 209. ia sampai didepan pintu kamar naruko dirawat. ia mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk" jawab naruko setelah mendengar suara pintu diketuk

KLEK

masuklah seorang sandaime hokage yang membuat naruko terkejut

'kami-sama, apakah ini pantas diterima anak berusia 6 tahun karena mencuri ?' batin sarutobi terkejut karena melihat naruko yang hampir sekujur tubuhnya dilapisi perban. terlihat luka goresan di wajahnya yang mirip dengan kumis kucing.

"selamat pagi, naruko."sapa sarutobi dengan tersenyum

"s-selamat pagi, hokage-sama."

"bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"saya sudah baikan, hokage-sama"

"berhentilah memanggilku 'hokage-sama', panggil saja aku jii-san. kenapa kau seperti ini, naruko ?"

"karena, saya mencuri." jawab naruko tertunduk

"ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi naruko."

"baik, jii-san. kemarin sore saya diusir dari panti asuhan, saya pun pergi ke bukit hokage dan duduk disana hingga malam. saya menuju ke pusat desa karena kelaparan dan ingin mencari makan. tetapi, saya tau kalau tak seorang pun akan memberi saya makanan. jadi saya memutuskan untuk mencuri sebuah apel di toko buah yang agak sepi. setelah mengambil apel itu, saya lari sambil makan apel itu, penjaga toko buah yng melihat saya berlari sambil membawa apel dari tokonya tanpa membayar langsung mengajak beberapa orang untuk mrngejar saya. saya mencoba berlari lebih cepat dan berbelok di jalan yang salah. saya terpojok dan tak bisa lari lagi. mereka pun mulai melukai saya hingga tak sadarkan diri. saya bangun di ruangan ini dengan perban-perban ini. saya bertanya dalam hati siapa yang membantu saya. kemudian tadi pagi orang bertopeng datang menemui saya dan berkata kalau dia yang membawa saya kemari." cerita panjang naruko pun berakhir

'orang bertopeng ? siapa dia ?"

"naruko, siapa orang bertopeng itu ?" tanya sarutobi

"saya juga tidak tahu jii-san. dia langsung pergi sebelum memberitahu namanya"

"oh. jadi, kenapa kau diusir dari panti asuhan naruko ? apa kau menyakiti anak-anak lainnya ?"

"tidak tahu dan saya tidak pernah menyakiti anak-anak lain. mereka yang menyakitiku, mereka tak pernah mau bermain denganku, aku selalu sendiri, tak ada yang peduli padaku selain orang bertopeng itu. ia adalah orang pertama yang berbuat baik padaku." kata naruko sambil menahan air mata di mata sapphire nya

"aku peduli padamu, naruko. aku sayang padamu, kau tahu itu ?" kata sarutobi

"benarkah ?" tanya naruko kaget. ia merasa terharu karena ada orang yang sayang dan peduli padanya. orang yang mengakui keberadaannya

"iaa, aku benar-benar menyayangi mu." jawab sarutobi tulus

"terima kasih jii-san." kata naruko sambil menangis, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"kau tinggalah disini untuk beberapa hari hingga kau sembuh."

"baik jii-san" jawab naruko yang masih menangis

"maaf aku harus pergi dulu, naruko. aku akan datang lagi. aku berjanji."kata sarutobi sedih

"tidak apa-apa jii-san. terima kasih." kata naruko menghentikan tangisannya

sarutobi pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan naruko untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai hokage. naruko yang hatinya sedang bahagia akhirnya tertidur setelah makanan yang diberikan oleh suster yang ramah dihabiskannya. ia tertidur sampai sore. ia terbangun setelah cahaya matahari menembus jendela ruangannya. ia merasa bosan karena tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

BUUFF

asap putih kembali muncul di pojok ruangan dan membuat naruko terkejut. beberapa saat kemudian asap itu menghilang menampakkan orang dengan rambut berwarna merah darah dan jubah hitam

'orang itu lagi' batin naruko senang

"aku ingin membantumu, naruko-chan. tapi kau harus ikut denganku untuk beberapa hari kedepan" kata orang bertopeng itu tanpa basa-basi

"siapa kau ? kenapa kau ingin membantuku ? dan kenapa kau ingin aku ikut denganmu ?" tanya naruko

"aku akan memberitahumu nanti setelah kau ikut denganku. tenang saja aku tak bermaksud jahat kepadamu. aku ingin membantumu menjadi kuat. bagaimana, kau mau ?" tanya sang orang bertopeng

'orang ini mau membantuku ? tapi kenapa ? aku tanya saja nanti, lagi pula niatnya baik, dan aku percaya padanya. mungkin dia dapat mengajariku beberapa jurus ninja' pikir naruko

"aku akan ikut denganmu, tetapi aku belum sembuh." jawab naruko setelah beberapa saat berpikir

"oh. aku akan menyembuhkanmu dalam sesaat." dengan itu sang orang bertopeng menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membentuk chakra ungu dan menyantuhkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh naruko. benar saja, hanya dalam beberapa detik tubuh naruko sembuh seperti semula. tetapi ia tak dapat menghilangkan bekas luka di wajah naruko

"selesai. jadi kau mau ikut aku ?" tanya si rambut merah

"baiklah. tapi aku ingin menulis pesan untuk seseorang telebih dahulu." jawab naruko

"baiklah. tapi cepat."

naruko telah selesai menulis pesannya di dinding rumah sakit

"pegang tanganku." perintah si rambut merah. naruko pun menuruti perintahnya

BUUFF

mereka pun menghilang digantikan asap putih

**to be continued...**

**maaf untuk salah penulisan, cerita ga jelas dan kekurangan lain.  
><strong>

**danny**


	2. Chapter 2 : samsara

**chapter 2 : samsara**

BUUFF

suara yang menandakan kalau seorang ninja datang entah darimana. tetapi, saat ini bukan hanya seorang ninja yang datang, tetapi juga seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun dengan rambut pirang cerah sepinggang yang dibiarkannya terurai di belakang. ninja yang bersamanya adalah seorang pria berambut sebahu berwarna merah darah. mereka adalah orang bertopeng yang menolong naruko dan naruko sendiri. mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang tidak dikenali naruko. di depannya terlihat sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan halaman yang luas. rumah itu terletak ditengah hutan. naruko merasa kalau dirinya sudah sangat jauh dari desa kelahirannya, konoha. naruko merasakan sedikit pusing karena 'berteleportasi' dengan orang baik yang belum dikenalnya itu.

"naruko-chan, kau tidak apa ?" tanya pria bertopeng lembut

"aku sedikit pusing." jawab naruko

"tenang saja. rasa pusing itu akan segera menghilang dalam beberapa menit. itu adalah efek jutsu teleportasi buatanku sendiri."

'orang ini hebat bisa menciptakan jutsu sendiri. dan bukan jutsu biasa. itu jutsu untuk berpindah tempat dengan cepat,'

"ohh. kau hebat bisa menciptakan jutsu sendiri."

"aah itu bukan apa-apa." kata pria bertopeng merendah

"maaf, tapi aku belum tahu namamu. siapa kamu ?" tanya naruko ragu

"ohh benar. aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. maaf aku tidak sopan."

sang pria bertopeng membuka topengnya dan menampakkan seorang dengan mata berbentuk seperti riak air berwarna ungu pucat dan warna ungu yang tua di bagian tengah matanya. wajahnya terlihat dewasa yang berumuran sekitar 30-an. orang itu menampakkan senyum manis yang tertuju pada naruko.

"namaku nagato. senang bertemu denganmu. aku memiliki rambut merah ini karena aku memiliki hubungan darah dengan klan uzumaki, klan yang kau sandang saat ini. dan mulai saat ini, aku akan menjagamu dan melatihmu untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. jadi, panggil saja aku nii-san, karena kita keluarga" terang orang bertopeng yang dikenal dengan nama nagato itu.

"benarkah ? senang bertemu denganmu juga, nii-san. aku sangat bahagia" sambut naruko sambil tersenyum karena merasa memiliki keluarga. ia sangat bahagia karena selama hidupnya, ia tidak memiliki keluarga, ia tak memiliki ibu yang menenangkannya dan berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau dia bermimpi buruk, atau ayah yang akan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang berbuat jahat kepadanya, atau seorang saudara yang akan menemaninya, atau kerabat yang selalu ada untuknya di saat dia membutuhkan seseorang. ia tak memiliki siapa-siapa . ia sangat bahagia karena mengetahui kalau dia tak sendiri lagi. tak lama kemudian, air mata mulai mengalir dari mata biru naruko. nagato yang melihat naruko menangis lalu menunduk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan naruko dan mengusap air mata naruko.

"kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya nagato lembut

"ka-karena...hiks...se-sekarang aku me-memiliki...hiks..keluarga." jawab naruko sambil terisak

nagato yang memahami perkataan naruko langsung memeluknya erat

"sudah jangan menangis. sekarang ada aku yang akan melindungimu. kau tidak sendiri lagi. aku juga senang memiliki naruko-chan sebagai adikku. dari dulu aku juga sepertimu, naruko-chan. aku selalu sendiri. tapi sekarang tidak lagi." kata nagato menenangkan

"terima kasih nii-san, aku sangat bahagia." kata naruko sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"aku juga bahagia naruko-chan"

setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan pelukan. dan naruko menatap mata 'aneh' nagato.

"nii-san, kenapa matamu berbeda dengan orang lain ?" tanya naruko polos

nagato tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan naruko

"ini rinnegan, naruko-chan. dojutsu paling kuat diantara dua dojutsu lain. akan kujelaskan lagi nanti. sekarang ayo kita masuk ke rumahku."

"yang di depan itu rumahmu ?" tanya naruko lagi

"benar. oh tidak, sekarang itu rumahmu juga naruko-chan"

hati naruko sangat bahagia karena setelah mendapat keluarga, sekarang ia juga mendapat tempat tinggal. ia sangat senang karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah memiliki tempat tinggal.

"benarkah ?" tanya naruko memastikan

"benar. sekarang ayo kita masuk. hari sudah menjelang malam." jawab nagato

mereka pun berjalan menuju ke rumah yang berukuran sedang didepan mereka. nagato membuka pintu depan dan mempersilahkan naruko masukdan mengajak naruko berkeliling rumah. ia terkejut setelah melihat dekorasi ruangan yang terlihat minimalis namun sangat indah. furniturnya pun terlihat sederhana namun itulah yang mempercantik ruangan. rak-rak buku terpajang sepanjang dinding yang ada di lorong yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan yang lain. 'nii-san cukup rapi untuk seseorang yang tinggal sendirian di tengah hutan' batin naruko.

"apa kau lapar, naruko-chan ?" tanya nagato yang membuyarkan kekaguman naruko akan rumahnya

"mmm belum. tadi sebelum nii-san datang, aku sudah makan." jawab naruko

"bagaimana kalau minum, aku yakin kau haus." tawar nagato lagi

"boleh juga."

"ikut aku ke dapur"

naruko pun mengikuti nagato yang menuju dapur. sesampainya naruko di dapur, ia kagum akan kerapian dapur nagato. ia melihat peralatan memasak yang tertata rapi, ia juga tidak melihat satupun piring kotor disana. ia melihat nagato yang membuka sebuah kulkas berukuran sedang dengan berbagai bahan makanan dan berbagai jenis minuman disana.

"mau minum apa, naruko-chan ?" tanya naruko

"terserah nii-san saja." jawab naruko yang sudah duduk di sebuah kursi di dekatnya.

"bagaimana kalau susu ?"

"boleh juga"

nagato kemudian menuangkan susu dari botol ke dua gelas yang disiapkannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan naruko. ia kemudian menyerahkan satu gelas susu kepada naruko. naruko langsung meminumnya.

"terima kasih, nii-san." kata naruko setelah meminum setengah susu di gelasnya

"sama-sama."

"oh iya nii-san jelaskan lagi tentang rinnegan mu itu lagi, kumohon." pinta naruko

"baiklah. rinnegan adalah mata spesial dan merupakan mata terkuat dari 2 mata spesial lainnya, sharingan dan byakugan. mata sharingan dimiliki oleh klan uchiha dan byakugan dimiliki oleh klan hyuuga, kedua klan tersebut tinggal di konoha. tetapi selama ini hanya dua orang di dunia ini yang memiliki mata rinnegan. orang yang memiliki rinnegan selain aku hanyalah hagoromo otsutsuki atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan rikudou sennin. rikudou sennin adalah orang yang menciptakan 9 bijuu dan membagi chakra-nya menjadi 9 ke masing-masing bijuu. ia adalah orang yang mengajarkan ninshu yang sekarang dikenal sebagai ninjutsu. orang yang memiliki rinnegan dapat mengendalikan 6 elemen dasar perubahan chakra. begitu juga denganku. kau akan berlatih denganku mulai besok . dan sebaiknya kau istirahat. ayo, aku antar kau ke kamarmu."

" benarkah kau akan melatih ku ? dan..dan aku memiliki kamar sendiri ?"

"benar, aku akan melatihmu. dan tentu saja kau memiliki kamar sendiri. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

"karena sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki kamar atau ranjang sendiri, saat di panti asuhan, teman sekamarku tidak mau berbagi ranjang denganku dan menyuruhku tidur di lantai." jelas naruko sedih

"sekarang kau memiliki kamar sendiri naruko-chan. ayo ikut aku." kata nagato sambil berjalan menuju kamar naruko. naruko pun mengikutinya dan ingin segera melihat kamar yang akan menjadi miliknya. nagato berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan membukanya.

"sekarang ini kamarmu naruko-chan. kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau mau dikamarmu ini." jelas nagato sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih banyak nii-san. walaupun kita baru bertemu, tetapi nee-san sangat baik padaku, dan aku menyayangi nii-san."

"hmm...aku juga sayang padamu. sekarang tidurlah, karena besok kau harus berlatih dengan keras."

"baik nii-san" kata naruko gembira sambil berlari kecil menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring. nagato tersenyum dan mendekatinya. menyelimutkan selimut tebal pada tubuh naruko

"selamat malam, naruko-chan" kata nagato setelah memberi kecupan selamat malam pada adik barunya itu

"selamat malam, nii-san." balas naruko dengan bahagia. ini adalah kecupan selamat malam pertamanya. setelah itu nagato bejalan menuju pintu dan mematikan lampu sebelum menutup pintu kamar naruko

'terima kasih kami-sama karena telah memberiku nagato nee-san. aku bersyukur dia mau menerimaku. sekali lagi terima kasih kami-sama' batin naruko bahagia. ini adalah hari terbaik di dalam hidupnya. naruko pun tertidur dengan seulas senyum yang masih menempel di wajah manisnya.

.

.

naruko bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena sinar matahari yang menembus korden jendela kamar naruko. ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. ia memandang sekeliling dan melihat ia masih berada di kamar ia terlelap tadi malam.

'ternyata bukan mimpi' batin naruko senang. naruko turun dai ranjangnya dan kemudian merapikan tempat tidurnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"naruko, kau sudah bangun ?" tanya suara di balik pintu

pintu kamarnya terbuka sebelum naruko menjawab. seorang berambut merah dengan t-shirt hitam dan celana panjang abu-abu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya memasuki kamar naruko

" ohayou nii-san, aku sudah bangun." kata naruko disela merapikan tempat tidurnya

"ohayou naruko-chan. baguslah kalau kau sudah bangun. setelah selesai, mandilah dan berganti pakaian. aku sudah menyediakan pakaian untukmu di meja makan di dapur beserta sarapan untukmu. aku tunggu kau di ruang tengah." jelas nagato panjang lebar dan meninggalkan naruko yang masih merapikan tempat tidurnya

.

setelah naruko sarapan, ia menuju ruang tengah. dilihatnya nagato sedang membaca buku di sofa abu-abu.

"nii-san." panggil naruko

"naruko-chan, duduklah. aku akan menjelaskan latihan mu." kata nagato sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya. naruko pun segera menuruti perkataan nii-san nya itu. nagato kemudian meletakkan buku yang dibacanya tadi di meja kecil di samping sofa.

"naruko-chan, aku akan membawamu ke dimensi-ku untukmu berlatih. di dimensi itu, satu bulan disana, berarti satu jam di dunia nyata. itu akan menghemat waktu kita dan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu. kau mengerti ?"

"aku mengerti. tapi kenapa kita berlatih di dimensi buatanmu ? kitakan di tengah hutan, jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kita berlatih disini"

"karena itu menghemat waktu kita. kau harus memanfaatkan waktu yang ada. kau harus kembali ke konoha lusa, agar hokage tidak curiga. tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan menjemputmu setiap minggu. dan berlatih beberapa bulan di dimensi-ku. kau mengerti ?"

"aku mengerti, tapi kenapa aku harus kembali ke konoha ?"

"aku tak mau ninja-ninja konoha mendapatkan misi mencarimu dan hokage menjadikanku buronan karena aku yakin kau telah memberitahunya tentang ku. tenang saja, aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari kejauhan saat kau di konoha. aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." jelas nagato

"baiklah aku paham."

"baguslah kau paham. kita pergi sekarang" kata nagato. sesaat kemudian, ia membuat segel dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memegang tangan naruko. mereka pun menghilang dari dunia nyata dan berpindah ke dimensi nagato. setelah sampai di dimensi nagato, nagato mulai mengajari naruko taijutsu di dua bulan pertama di dimensinya. dan dalam dua bulan, kemampuan taijutsu naruko hampir menyamai nagato, karena naruko mudah dalam mempelajarinya. 3 bulan berikutnya di dimensi, nagato mengajarinya ninjutsu. kemampuan ninjutsu naruko sekarang sangat mengesankan, levelnya sudah sama dengan seorang chuunin. bahkan naruko menguasai elemen angin. nagato mencoba mengajari naruko genjutsu selama satu bulan di dimensinya, tetapi tidak terlalu sukses karena naruko tidak dapat menyerang musuh genjutsu, namun naruko masih bisa mematahkan genjutsu yang menyerangnya. nagato kemudian membawa naruko keluar dari dimensinya karena merasa latihannya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. mereka kembali ke dunia nyata pada sore hari.

"naruko-chan, aku harus pergi sebentar, kau dirumah saja. terserah kau mau apa. aku akan kembali secepatnya." kata nagato

"hai, hai-hati nii-san" jawab naruko. nagato pun pergi dengan suara BUUFF. naruko sudah sangat mengenal nagato karena sudah seperti tinggal dengannya selama 6 bulan, padahal mereka baru menghabiskan 6 jam di dunia nyata. naruko pun menuju ke halaman rumah untuk menguji beberapa jurusnya. untuk mengetahui kalau ia benar-benar bisa menggunakan jutsu seperti di dimensi nagato.

naruko pertama mencoba kekuatan fisiknya. ia akan mencoba memukul pohon yang berdiameter 70-80 cm. naruko memukul pohon itu dan tersenyum puas setelah melihat cekungan sisa pukulan dipohon itu dengan diamete lebih dari 60 cm dan membuat dedaunan pohon itu banyak yang gugur. ia kemudian mencoba mengetes ninjutsu-nya. ia meluruskan tangan kanannya, merapatkan semua jari tangan kananya. kemudian ia mengalirkan chakra angin ke tangannya dan membentuknya menyerupai pedang chakra. kemudian ia menebaskan tangannya ke pohon kecil disamping pohon besar yang dipukulnya tadi berhasil memotong pohon kecil itu menjadi dua dan membuatnya rubuh ke arah samping.

ia tersenyum karena jutsunya berhasil dengan sempurna. 'terima kasih kami-sama karena memberiku nagato nii-san' batinnya bersyukur ia kembali ke rumah dan berbaring di sofa. ia kemudian telelap tidak lama kemudian.

**to be continued...**

**maaf untuk typos, cerita gaje, ooc dan kekurangan lainnya. kalau bisa review kekurangannya**

**danny**


	3. Chapter 3 : new life

**chapter 3: new life**

Nagato yang kembali dari urusannya berjalan di halaman rumahnya yang luas. ia melihat pohon kecil yang tumbang karena terpotong bertanya-tanya siapa yang melakukannya. 'apakah Naruko mencoba Kazeba Sa Mi pada pohon itu ?' tanyanya dalam hati. ia pun menuju pohon tubang itu dan melihat bekas potongan yang sangat rapih pada batang pohon tu, menandakan pohon itu terpotong oleh sesuatu yang sangat tajam. Nagato kemudian menoleh ke pohon besar di sampingnya. pohon besar itu memiliki cekungan akibat benturan yang sangat keras yang ditengah cekungan itu terdapat bekas kepalan tangan mungil milik Naruko.

"dia memang hebat untuk anak seumurannya." gumamnya pelan. ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pohon-pohon malang itu dan berjalan menuju rumah. ia sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. ia mengetuk beberapa kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban. ia membuka pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"tadaima" kata Nagato. ia kemudian melihat Naruko yang tengah tertidur di sofa di ruang tengah.

'ia pasti kelelahan' pikir Nagato. senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Nagato karena melihat seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun yang tertidur. wajahnya yang polos terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. tanpa pikir panjang, Nagato menggendong Naruko dengan gaya bridal ke kamar Naruko agar Naruko dapat tidur di ranjangnya yang jauh lebih nyaman daripada sofa. ia sampai di depan pintu dan menggunakan kekuatan rinnegannya untuk membuka pintu kamar Naruko karena kedua tangannya sedang membawa Naruko. ia kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang Naruko yang berukuran _Queen Size_. ia menidurkan Naruko yang masih terlelap dengan hati-hati karena takut membangunkannya. kemudian ia menyelimuti Naruko dengan selimut tebal karena suhu udara disana sudah mulai dingin.

.

.

Naruko terbangun karena matanya terkena sinar matahari pagi yang menembus korden jendela kamarnya. ia memfokuskan pandangannya dan melihat sekeliling. 'bagaimana bisa aku berada dikamarku ? aku ingat kalau aku tertidur di sofa. oh, pasti Nii-san yang membawaku kemari. kenapa ia tak membangunkanku saja ?' pikir Naruko.

KRUUUUUK

suara perut Naruko yang meminta untuk segera diisi. ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian merapikan tempat tidurnya. stelah selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya, ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. aroma sedap masakan seseorang menghampiri indera penciuman Naruko. ia melihat Nagato sedang memasak sesuatu. Nagato yang merasa kalau sedang dilihat seseorang kemudian berbalik dan melihat Naruko yang sedang berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil air minum.

"ohayou, Nii-san" sapa Naruko sambil tersenyum

"ohayou, Naruko-chan. baguslah kau sudah bangun, aku baru mau membangunkanmu karena aku memasak makanan favoritmu." kata Nagato. Nagato tau makanan favorit Naruko karena mereka sudah 6 bualan di Dimensi Nagato. kehidupan di Dimensi Nagato sebenarnya sama seperti di dunia nyata, mereka merasakan lapar, haus, lelah dan lain sebagainya (Dimensi Nagato mirip dunia dimana tobi membawa naruto dan sakura ke dunia lain di naruto road to ninja).

"benarkah ?" kata Naruko berbinar-binar setelah mendengar perkataan Nagato.

"iya...sebaiknya kau mandi dulu karena masakanku akan siap dalam beberapa menit lagi."

" akan menunggu masakan mu saja dulu." bantah Naruko

"hei..kau mandi dulu karena kau bau. dan aku tidak akan makan denganmu kalau kau bau, kau tau kan ?" canda Nagato sambil tekekeh

"Nii-san, aku tidak bau tau !" kata Naruko sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"hehe...iya, iya..aku hanya bercanda. kau mandi dulu, aku siapkan sarapan." kata Nagato yang masih terkekeh

"hmph...baik." kata Naruko yang masih _ngambek_ dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Nagato hanya tersenyum geli karena melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan _adiknya _itu. begitulah kehidupan kakak-beradik itu saat di Dimensi Nagato.

.

.

Naruko yang sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. ia duduk dan memakan sarapannya sambil mengobrol dengan Nagato tentang jutsu-jutsu baru dan yang lainnya. mereka telah selesai memakan sarapan mereka. mereka membereskan meja makan mereka dan berjalan menuju halaman rumah. sinar matahari pagi menerpa kedua orang yang tengah berjalan menuju tengah halaman. Naruko mengikuti Nagato yang menyuruhnya mengikuti Nagato untuk berlatih di halaman rumah.

"kenapa kita tidak bisa berlatih di Dimensimu saja Nii-san ?"

"aku akan memberimu kontrak dengan hewan Kuchiyose. kita tidak bisa memanggil hewan-hewan tersebut ke Dimensiku, jadi aku melatihmu di dunia nyata." jelas Nagato sambil membuka gulungan kertas yang bertuliskan bermacam-macam kata didalamnya.

"tuliskan namamu di kertas ini dengan darahmu, Naruko-chan" kata Nagato sambil menunjukkan kolom kosong di gulungan itu

"baiklah." kata Naruko. kemudian ia menggigit ibu jarinya tangan kanannya dan membuat darah keluar dari luka kecil yang dibuat Naruko. Naruko kemudian menuliskan namanya dikertas itu. ia kemudian mengolesi semua ujung jari tangan kanannya dengan darah dan membuat cap lima jari di kertas itu. Nagato kemudian menggulung kertas gulungan itu dan kemudian menyimpannya di saku celananya

"baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan jurus kuchiyose." kata Nagato. kemudian ia menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya dan mengoleskan darah ke tangan kirinya. kemudian ia membuat beberapa segel tangan.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU." kata Nagato sambil menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke tanah dan membuat simbol jurus kuchiyose.

BOOOM

munculah asap putih memenuhi halaman rumah mereka. asap putih tebal itu kemudian menghilang dan menampakkan seekor serigala jantan raksasa setinggi lebih dari 8 meter dengan bulu berwarna orange-kemerahan dan Nagato yang berada diatas kepalanya. serigala itu memiliki bulu berwarna hitam di ujung kedua telinga dan ekornya dan bulu berwarna putih di keempat kakinya yang membuat serigala itu terlihat seperti memakai kaos kaki. Naruko sedikit takut karena ia belum pernah melihat serigala sebesar itu sebelumnya.

"ada apa kau memanggilku, Nagato ?" kata serigala raksasa itu

"tidak ada apa-apa, Ken-san. aku hanya menunjukkan jurus kuchiyose pada adikku." jelas Nagato pada serigala yang bernama Ken itu.

"adik ? aku tak pernah tau kalau kau punya adik." kata Ken lagi

"yah, aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu." kata Nagato yang sudah turun dari kepala Ken

"oh begitu. siapa namamu gadis kecil ?" tanya Ken pada Naruko

"n-namaku Uzumaki n-Naruko." jawab Naruko sedikit takut.

"namaku Ken. tidak usah takut Naruko, aku tidak akan memakanmu." kata Ken

"benar. tidak usah takut, Naruko-chan. Ken adalah temanku. sekarang kau sudah tau tentang jurus Kuchiyose 'kan ?" tanya Nagato pada Naruko

"sudah. jurus Kuchiyose itu adalah jurus untuk memanggil hewan-hewan yang akan membantu ninja yang memanggilnya, bukan begitu ?" kata Naruko

"benar. kau memang pandai, Naruko-chan. Ken-san, kau boleh pergi." kata Nagato

"senang bertemu denganmu, Naruko" kata Ken

"senang bertemau denganmu juga, Ken-san" balas Naruko

BOOOM

asap tebal kembali menyelimuti halaman rumah, menandakan kalau ken sudah kembali ke alamnya. Nagato kemudian menjelaskan tentang Kuchiyose dan beberapa jutsu lainnya hingga sore. Naruko dapat memanggil serigala raksasa jantan yang tak kalah besar dari Ken dengan bulu berwarna abu-abu dan bulu berwarna putih di ujung ekornya. nama serigala raksasa Kuchiyose Naruko adalah Kohiro. Kohiro adalah adik bungsu dari Ken. selama beberapa jam berikutnya, Nagato melatih Naruko jutsu baru yang membuat Naruko senang.

"sebaiknya kita istirahat, Naruko-chan. hari sudah sore, dan kau terlihat lelah." ucap Nagato

"baik Nii-san. aku memang lelah." balas Naruko

"Nii-san akan membuatkanmu makan malam. kau mandi dulu saja." ucap Nagato lagi

"baik Nii-san" kata Naruko menurut. sesaat kemudian mereka berjalan menuju rumah untuk istirahat dan makan malam. Nagato membicarakan rencananya pada Naruko disela-sela makan malam mereka.

"Naruko-chan, besok kita kembali ke konoha. aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyamar sebagai orang biasa dan akan tinggal disana. kita akan masuk konoha di waktu yang berbeda. kau besok pagi, dan aku sore hari. selain itu kita tidak boleh membuat orang-orang konoha curiga dengan hubungan kita . besok kau akan masuk akademi dan kau harus menahan kemampuanmu di akademi, menyetarakannya dengan kemampuan anak seusiamu. kau mengerti, Naruko-chan ?" jelas Nagato. Naruko yang sedari tadi meperhatikan Nagato, mengangguk karena otak genius Naruko yang selama ini dilatih oleh Nagato (di Dimensi Nagato) memahami apa maksud sebenarnya Nagato melakukan penyamaran itu.

"bagus kalau kau mengerti. dan kita tidak akan tinggal serumah selama satu minggu pertama di konoha." ucap Nagato lagi

"kenapa tidak, Nii-san ?" tanya Naruko yang belum sepenuhnya memahami perkataan Nagato

"kau tau sandiwara kan ? pertama, kita adalah orang yang belum saling mengenal saat bertemu pertama kali di konoha, kemudian kita akan saling mengenal dalam beberapa hari, dan beberapa hari kemudian aku akan lapor pada Hokage untuk mengadopsi mu sebagai putri ku, kau paham ?"

"ya, aku paham Nii-san."

"baiklah. kau tidur saja sekarang. aku akan membereskan meja ini terlebih dahulu." ujar Nagato

"iya Nii-san. aku juga sudah lelah. terima kasih Nii-san, aku menyayangimu." ujar Naruko yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan akan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"aku juga menyayangimu, Naruko-chan" balas Nagato. Naruko kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya, memikirkan desa kelahirannya yang disayanginya. yah begitulah, meskipun warga desa berbuat kejam kepadanya, Naruko tetap mencintai desa kelahirannya itu.

.

.

Naruko bangun dengan ceria karena dirinya akan kembali ke desa kelahirannya itu. ia merindukan desanya itu karena sudah terasa lama meninggalkan desanya (terima kasih pada Dimensi Nagato), ia kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk segera mandi. ditengah perjalannya menuju kamar mandi, ia melihat Nagato sedang memasakkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"ohayou, Nii-san. Nii-san masak apa ? aromanya sedap sekali." ujar Naruko dibelakang Nagato

"ohayou Naruko-chan. aku memasak ramen versiku sendiri. sebentar lagi siap, kau mandi dulu sana." kata Nagato sambil mengibaskan tangan kirinya, menyuruh Naruko untuk segera mandi. Naruko langsung mandi sambil bersenandung kecil. setelah selesai mandi, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. ia kemudian menuju ke meja makan dan memakan ramen versi Nagato yang sudah disiapkan Nagato sebelumnya.. ia berbincang dengan Nii-san nya itu tentang beberapa hal.

"Nii-san, bagaimana kau membuat ramen ini ? rasanya sangat enak. darimana kau belajar memasak ramen ini ?" tanya Naruko pada Nagato

"hehe...itu rahasia..." jawab Nagato singkat.

Naruko yang masih penasaran terus menanyainya tentang ramen itu. Nagato tetap keras kepala untuk tidak memberitahu Naruko dimana ia belajar memasak. tetapi, bukan Naruko namanya kalau ia menyerah sebelum keinginannya tercapai. tingkat kekeras-kepalaan Naruko berada satu level diatas Nagato dan membuat Nagato menyerah dan menceritakan darimana ia belajar memasak. kemudian mereka keluar rumah sebelum kembali ke konoha.

mereka kemudian berangkat menuju konoha dengan jutsu teleportasi Nagato. mereka muncul beberapa ratus meter dari gerbang konoha. Nagato kemudian menyuruh Naruko untuk berangkat menuju gerbang konoha. setelah Naruko sampai digerbang konoha, dua orang penjaga gerbang konoha menanyai beberapa hal pada Naruko. setelah dua orang itu mengenali Naruko, mereka mengizinkan Naruko untuk memasuki konoha. kemudian Naruko menuju menara Hokage. sesampainya ia di menara Hokage, ia berjalan menuju ruangan Hokage. ia kemudian menjelaskan pada Hokage apa yang terjadi. ia berbohong Hokage kalau dia meninggalkan desa untuk mencari orang yang menolongnya, memutuskan kembali karena merasa dirinya tidak akan menemukan orang beropeng yang menolongnya itu. Hokage yang mempercayainya kemudian memberikan apartemen nya yang lama ke Naruko. Hokage juga memberitahunya kalau dia akan masuk akademi.

Nagato saat sore hari masuk ke konoha dengan cara yang sama dengan Naruko. ia kemudian melapor ke Hokage kalau dirinya hanya orang biasa dan bukan seorang shinobi. dirinya berbohong pada Hokage kalau dirinya mencari tempat untuk tinggal karena tempat tinggalnya yang lama hancur dikarenakan perang. Hokage mempercayainya dan mendaftarkan Nagato sebagai warga konoha.

.

.

Naruko bangun pagi di apartemen pemberian Hokage ketiga dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. selesai mandi, berganti pakaian. pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini adlah t-shirt hitam dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di punggungnya dan celana oranye setengah paha, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai di punggunya. ia berjalan ke dapur untuk sarapan. disiapkannya segelas susu dan beberapa roti yang sudah dilapisi selai jeruk. ia memakan sarapannya dan memikirkan tentang hari pertamanya di akademi. selesai sarapan ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan tak lupa dikenakannya jaket berwarna oranye dengan aksen hitam di lengannya. ia berangkat menuju akademi dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

**to be continued...**

**maaf untuk kekurangan di chap ini. jangan takut untuk review kekurangan saya dan akan saya perbaiki secepatnya.**

**danny**


	4. Chapter 4: new 'friend'

**chapter 4: new 'friend'**

Naruko berjalan menuju Akademi dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. ia tak peduli apa yang di katakan oleh penduduk desa tentangnya. ia juga tak menghiraukan tatapan yang penuh kebencian yang ditujukan kepadanya. meskipun ia belum tahu mengapa mereka membencinya, ia tetap tak peduli. selama ia berlatih bersama Nagato, Nagato menjelaskan padanya tentang rantai kebencian yang tidak akan pernah berakhir. selama dunia shinobi masih ada, rantai kebencian tak akan pernah berakhir, itulah kutukan dunia shinobi. Naruko berniat untuk mematahkan kutukan tersebut dan menghentikan rantai kebencian. Naruko percaya suatu saat nanti, manusia akan mengerti satu sama lain. maka dari itu Naruko berusaha menahan amarahnya. ia tidak mau membuat rantai kebencian terus berlanjut.

Naruko telah sampai di Akademi. ia melihat jadwal pelajaran yang tertempel di dinding. ia membacanya dan mencari Iruka, karena Iruka adalah gurunya untuk hari ini. ia menemui Iruka di ruangannya. ia sampai di depan pintu kayu yang bertuliskan 'Iruka .U' di pintu tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk." seru Iruka setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu ruangannya. seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya memasuki ruangannya

"Iruka-Sensei, nama saya Uzumaki Naruko, saya murid baru disini. dan saya berada di kelas anda hari ini." ujar Naruko

"oh kau murid baru itu ? baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas. sudah waktunya pelajaran dimulai."ucap Iruka

"baik Sensei"

**ruang kelas**

Sasuke Uchiha, anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun dengan mata onyx berambut raven yang menjadi ciri khas nya. ia memasuki ruang kelas dan langsung disambut oleh fansgirl-nya. ia mendesah kesal karena fansgirl-nya itu. menurutnya, gadis berusia 6 tahun masih terlalu muda untuk mencintai anak laki-laki.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu kalau kita kedatangan murid baru ?" tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat, Ino Yamanaka

"siapa, Ino ?" tanya Sasuke cuek

"monster rubah itu" jawab gadis berambut pink, Sakura Haruno

"jaga bicaramu, Sakura " ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

" itu benar, Sasuke-kun, ia memang monster rubah yang menyerang konoha dan membunuh banyak orang 6 tahun lalu." kata Ino membenarkan Sakura

"jadi, jangan berteman dengannya ya, Sasuke- kun." kata Sakura

"aku akan berteman dengan siapa pun yang aku mau. sekarang minggir dan jangan ganggu aku." kata Sasuke dengan nada kesal. para fansgirl-nya pun menyingkir karena mengetahui anak laki-laki pujaan mereka sedang _badmood_. Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang di sudut ruangan. Sakura dan Ino meributkan siapa yang pantas duduk di bangku disamping Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu menyuruh mereka untuk tidak menduduki bangku disampingnya itu. Ino dan Sakura menuruti perkataan idolanya itu.

tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan masuklah satu orang dewasa dengan goresan horizontal di hidungnya. dibelakangnya terdapat gadis berusia 6 tahun dengan rambut pirang sepinggang dan 'kumis kucing' di pipinya yang membuat wajahnya semakin imut bagaikan anak kucing, ditambah dengan 2 iris biru pada bola matanya.

"selamat pagi semuanya. kita kedatangan murid baru. perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Iruka

"perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruko, semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik." ujar Naruko. para murid berbisik-bisik setelah mendengar perkataan Naruko

"baiklah, duduklah di bangku yang tersisa disana." ucap Iruka sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disamping Sasuke

Naruko berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Iruka. ia duduk disana tanpa menyadari sepasang iris onyx yang mengamatinya. 'ia tidak terlihat menyeramkan, bahkan sebaliknya, ia terlihat can...apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke ? kau baru saja menyebut anak itu cantik ?' pikir Sasuke. ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan menatap awan yang sedang bergerak.

"hai, siapa namamu ?" bisik Naruko pada Sasuke agar tidak ketahuan Iruka.

"hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"aku tanya siapa namamu !" kata Naruko dengan suara kesal, tetapi masih berbisik

"hn..Sasuke Uchiha" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"senang bertemu dengan mu, Sasuke" bisik Naruko lagi

"hn" jawab Sasuke

jam pelajaran berakhir dan akan dilanjutkan setelah istirahat selama 30 menit. para fansgirl Sasuke mengerumuni Naruko yang masih terduduk di bangkunya. mereka tahu kalau Naruko berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"hei, monster, jangan kau dekati Sasuke-kun lagi." kata Ino marah sambil menarik kerah baju Naruko

"iya. jangan berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun lagi. kau tidak pantas." timpal Sakura

"terserah." ucap Naruko santai "jangan sentuh aku lagi, bodoh" tambah Naruko dengan nada santai tetapi terdengar mengancam

"apa kau bilang ?!" kata Ino dan Sakura bersamaan

Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di bangkunya merasa tertarik setelah mendengar Naruko mengejek fansgirl-nya. ia yang mulanya tidak ingin ikut campur, memutuskan untuk menghetikan fansgirl-nya.

"hentikan itu, Sakura, Ino. jangan ganggu dia" kata Sasuke. sukses membuat Sakura dan Ino terkejut

"kenapa kau membelanya, Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Sakura

"karena dia tidak bersalah, jadi tinggalkan dia." kata Sasuke lagi

fansgirl-nya yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh idola mereka. mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruko dan berencana akan 'berbicara' dengan Naruko lagi nanti. Naruko melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas tangannya, merasa bosan.

"terima kasih" kata Naruko pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

jam istirahat berakhir dan Iruka masuk kelas. semua anak yang disana terdiam setelah mengetahui Sensei mereka datang.

"baiklah, aku akan mengetes kemampuan taijutsu kalian diluar. semuanya, ikuti aku." perintah Iruka pada anak didiknya

murid-murid yang mendengar perkataan Iruka langsung kaget mendengarnya. dan menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan. tetapi tidak bagi Naruko dan Sasuke, mereka hanya mendengus malas mendengarnya. lain lagi dengan Shikamaru, ia hanya menguap dari 'tidur'nya dan berpikir kalau hal iru benar-benar 'merepotkan'(tipikal Shikamaru).

"tenang semua, aku hanya menguji kemampuan kalian, dan ini tidak dinilai." sambung Iruka lagi.

Iruka keluar kelas menuju ke tempat sparring taijutsu. murid-muridnya mengikuti. mereka sampai dan terlihat lingkaran berdiameter 3 meter di halaman sekolah. Iruka mulai memanggil murid-murid untuk sparring.

"baiklah mari kita mulai. peraturan dalam sparring ini adalah apabila seorang terkena serangan dari musuhnya sebanyak 3 kali, ia kalah. seorang yang keluar dari lingkaran ini, ia kalah. itu saja...pertama, Naruko Uzumaki melawan Sasuke Uchiha." ujar Iruka

Naruko dan Sasuke memasuki arena dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. mereka kemudian berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan.

"siap ?" tanya Iruka pada keduanya. keduanya mengangguk, Sasuke menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, begitu juga Naruko (sebenarnya Naruko hanya berdiri tegak seperti sebelumnya)

"mulai !" seru Iruka, menandakan pertarungan dimulai

Sasuke memparhatikan Naruko, ia mengamati pergerakan Naruko, tetapi Naruko masih diam ditempat menunggu serangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak mau diam saja mulai menyerang Naruko. ia mengarahkan tinju kanannya ke wajah Naruko. dengan penguasaan taijutsu yang berada diatas level seorang chuunin, Naruko menghindari serangan Sasuke dengan mudahnya. Sasuke yang kesal karena serangannya tidak sukses langsung mengayunkan kaki kirinya ke tubuh Naruko. dengan mudah Naruko menangkap kaki Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Sasuke kemudian mengayunkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang kepala Naruko. Naruko menagkis kaki Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. kemudian Naruko melempar kaki kiri Sasuke ke belakang. Sasuke dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dan berdiri siaga. kali ini Naruko menyerang dengan kaki kanannya. Sasuke yang kalah cepat dengan Naruko, terkena serangan kaki kanan Naruko di tangan kirinya. Naruko kemudian melancarkan serangan kedua dengan tangan kirinya yang mengepal. Sasuke yang tidak ingin terkena serangan lagi segera menangkis serangan Naruko dengan tangan kanannya. tanpa Sasuke sadari, tangan kanan Naruko meninju dadanya dan membuat Sasuke terdorong kebelakang dengan masih berdiri. ia telah dua kali terkena serangan Naruko, ia tidak ingin mendapat serangan ketiga dan membuat reputasinya jatuh ditangan anak baru. ia melakukan _roundhouse kick _dengan kaki kanannya. Naruko yang telah siap, menangkis kaki Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, disaat yang bersamaan ia melancarkan pukulan ke perut Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Sasuke yang tidak siap dengan serangan Naruko, terkena pukulan diperutnya dan terpental kebelakang dan terjatuh. ia terkena serangan ketiga. murid-murid yang disana hanya terkaget melihat sang juara kelas dikalahkan oleh anak baru yang baru satu hari masuk Akademi.

'ia mengalahkan seorang Uchiha !? siapa yang melatihnya ?' batin Iruka terkejut.

"pemenangnya Naruko." ujar Iruka.

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan berdiri. ia bersikap profesional dengan memberi hormat pada pemenang. walaupun, ia masih belum bisa menerima kalau ia dikalahkan. Naruko juga memberi hormat pada yang kalah dan tidak menyombongkan diri. pertarungan dilanjutkan oleh murid-murid lainnya sampai jam pelajaran berakhir pukul 11.

Naruko berjalan meninggalkan Akademi, ia menuju ke tempat favoritnya, Bukit Hokage. ia duduk dibawah pohon dan mengeluarkan komik pemberian Nagato dan membacanya. tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke berjalan tak jauh darinya. Sasuke sebenarnnya tidak memiliki niat untuk mengikuti gadis yang telah mengalahkannya, ia hanya ingin melarikan diri dari fansgirl-nya. Sasuke melihat seorang yang mengalahkannya sedang duduk di bawah pohon, membaca komik. ia mendekatinya untuk menanyainya.

"hei." ucap Sasuke singkat, membuat Naruko yang sedang asyik membaca sedikit terkejut.

"kenapa kau kesini ? apa kau mengikutiku ?" tanya Naruko

"asal kau tahu, aku tidak mengikutimu. apa yang kau baca ?" ujar Sasuke yang sudah duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon tak jauh dari Naruko.

"komik." jawab Naruko singkat

"siapa yang mengajarimu gerakan tadi ?" tanya Sasuke lagi

"tidak ada. aku sudah terbiasa dipukuli orang-orang, jadi aku belajar melindungi diriku sendiri." jawab Naruko berbohong.

"kenapa orang-orang memukuli mu ?" tanya Sasuke lagi

" aku...juga tidak tahu." jawab Naruko. kepalanya tertunduk sedih

"oh.." kata Sasuke. ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

keduanya terdiam. Naruko melanjutkan kegiatannya sedangkan Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun selain mengamati Naruko. Naruko yang merasa lapar tak lama kemudian, Naruko menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan berdiri. ia akan mulai berjalan sebelum Sasuke bertanya

"kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sasuke yang masih duduk

"ke kedai ramen. mau ikut ?" tawar Naruko dengan diikuti senyum manis. ia ingin Sasuke menjadi temannya karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak terlalu akrab dengan anak lainnya dikelas.

"mmm boleh." jawab Sasuke.

sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman sekelasnya karena sikapnya yang dingin. tetapi entah kenapa dengan Naruko, sikap dinginnya itu hilang. ia mengikuti Naruko ke kedai ramen agar ia dan Naruko dapat lebih akrab. mereka berjalan menuju kedai ramen. penduduk desa menatap membunuh mereka berdua karena berjalan bersama. Sasuke yang merasa ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh bertanya kepada Naruko yang terlihaat biasa saja.

"kenapa orang-orang menatap kita seperti itu ?" bisik Sasuke pada Naruko

"ohh...mereka bukan menatap kita, mereka menatapku. jadi kau tenang saja." jawab Naruko tenang

'kenapa gadis sepertinya dibenci banyak orang ?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati

"kau terlihat terbiasa dengan semua ini." ujar Sasuke

"memang. mereka membenciku, jadi mau apa lagi." kata Naruko dengan seulas senyum palsu. dalam hatinya ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka membencinya.

mereka telah sampai di kedai ramen. mereka memesan ramen lalu memakannya sambil diselingi obrolan. selesai makan ramen, Naruko memutuskan untuk mencari Nagato dengan berbohong pada Sasuke kalau ia harus melakukan suatu hal yang penting. sebenarnya Naruko tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena Nagato adalah orang paling penting yang dimilikinya. ia berpisah dengan Sasuke setelah saling mengucapkan sampai jumpa..

Naruko berjalan mencari keberadaan nii-san nya tersebut. setelah mencari beberapa saat, ia bertemu dengan Nagato yang sedang berbelanja untuk beberapa hari kedepan di toko bahan makanan. mereka yang masih dalam penyamaran berpura-pura seperti baru kenal. mereka menuju rumah yang Nagato sewa di pinggir desa sambil mengobrol tentang kejadian setelah mereka berpisah. mereka sampai dirumah Nagato dan masuk. rumah yang Nagato sewa tidak terlalu berbeda dengan rumah Nagato yang berada ditengah hutan. tata ruangnya sama, hanya berbeda di interior dan cat-nya saja.

"nii-san, maukah kau melatihku jutsu-jutsu baru ?" tanya Naruko

"mmm...karena ini masih jam 3, maka ya, aku akan melatihmu di _Dimensi_. kau tunggu disini dulu." jawab Nagato sambil tersenyum.

Nagato meletakkan belanjaannya di meja dapur dan kembali ke ruangan dimana Naruko menunggunya.

"kau siap ?" tanya Nagato yang sudah duduk disamping Naruko dan memegang tangannya.

"ya." jawab Naruko singkat. beberapa detik kemudian mereka sampai di _Dimensi_ Nagato.

.

.

Naruko sudah berlatih keras bersama Nagato selama dua bulan (dua jam di dunia nyata) yang meningkatkan skill Naruko. saat di _Dimensi_ Nagato, ia bertemu dengan Kyuubi. awalnya ia takut karena melihat rubah raksasa berwarna orange dan berekor sembilan. tetapi tak lama kemudian, mereka berteman karena Kurama tidak membenci Naruko, malah sebaliknya. Kurama bersedeia memberi sedikit chakra nya dengan Naruko. Naruko menyadari kalau ia dibenci oleh penduduk desa karena terdapat monster Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya.

Nagato dan Naruko keluar dari _Dimensi_ Nagato pada pukul 5. Nagato memberitahu Naruko kalau rencana berubah. Nagato memberitahu Naruko agar tetap seperti ini. Naruko kembali ke apartemen pemberian Hokage dengan tersenyum karena sudah menguasai beberapa jutsu baru. ia telah sampai di apartemen nya dan lagsung mandi dan tidur tanpa melakukan makan malam, karena sebelum pulang, ia sudah makan dirumah Nagato.

.

.

**to be continued...**

**maaf atas kekurangan dalam fic ini, tolong review atas kekurangan fic ini...**

**danny**


	5. Chapter 5 : new student

**chapter 5: new student**

**_time skip: 2 tahun kemudian_**

Dua tahun sudah Naruko masuk Akademi dan berteman dengan Sasuke. ia tetap tinggal di apartemen pemberian Hokage karena perubahan rencana. Ia tetap berlatih dengan Nagato di _Dimensi _Nagato. tetapi mereka hanya berlatih kalau Sasuke tidak ikut Naruko kerumah Nagato. Nagato dan Sasuke sudah saling kenal. ia sering ikut Naruko ke rumah Nagato yang sudah dianggap Naruko sebagai nii-sannya. mereka masih merahasiakan segala sesuatu tentang latihan di dimensi Nagato. Naruko sekarang memiliki kemampuan yang sudah sebanding dengan Nagato (kemampuan Nagato disini sama seperti 6 pain di anime/manga). Naruko sangat terlatih dalam kenjutsu.

ia memiliki pedang yang terbuat dari batang karbon yang dapat dikeluarkan oleh pengguna Rinnegan. Nagato menghadiahkan pedang itu pada Naruko pada ulang tahun Naruko yang ke 7. pedang karbon itu dapat memotong apa saja dengan mudah, pedang itu juga mampu membelah pedang biasa menjadi dua.

di akademi, Naruko lebih memilih menyembunyikan kemampuannya karena tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian. ia 'membatasi' kemampuannya dan hanya menjadi nomor 3 di akademi (dibawah Sasuke dan Shikamaru). Naruko juga mengetahui kedua orang tuanya karena diberitahu oleh kurama.

Naruko bangun pukul 6:00 pagi dan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. ia kemudian berangkat ke akademi. ia sampai di akademi dan duduk di bangku disamping Sasuke. ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibangku, merasa bosan. tak lama kemudian, Iruka masuk bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut spiky pirang dibelakangnya. semua anak terdiam setelah melihat Sensei mereka masuk. Iruka memulai 'ritual' paginya sebentar.

"anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapat murid baru. perkenalkan dirimu " ujar Iruka

"perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. senang bertemu kalian, dattebayo !" kata Naruto pecaya diri. Naruko yang mulanya bosan, merasa terkejut marga ayahnya disebutkan. 'Namikaze ? ia berasal dari klan Namikaze ? klan tou-san ?' tanya Naruko dalam hati. ia merasa penasaran dengan anak baru itu.

"baiklah Naruto, duduklah di bangku di sebelah sana." kata Iruka sambil menunjuk bangku disamping kiri Naruko. Naruto pun berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud Iruka. ia duduk dengan tenang dan memperhatikan Iruka yang sedang menjelaskan tentang teori ninja.

"hei, kau dari klan Namikaze ?" tanya Naruko setengah berbisik pada Naruto

"benar. hanya aku yang tersisa dari klan keluarga ku." jawab Naruto sedih.

"oh maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"tidak apa-apa. aku sudah terbiasa, dattebayo" potong Naruto

" namaku uzumaki Naruko. senang berkenalan dengan mu." kata Naruko

"senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Naruko." jawab Naruto

mereka menghentikan percakapan mereka karena takut Iruka akan memarahi mereka kalau ketahuan mengobrol. Naruko terus memikirkan marga Naruto yangsama dengan marga ayahnya, Namikaze. 'sebaiknya aku menanyakan itu padanya'.

jam menunjukkan pukul 9:00, menandakan saatnya istirahat. Naruko memutuskan untuk menanyai Naruto tentang marga ayahnya itu.

" Naruto, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Namikaze Minato ?" tanya Naruko

"aku pernah dengar nama itu. ibuku pernah menceritakan salah satu kerabat jauhnya ada yang menjadi ninja hebat yang bernama Minato." jawab Naruto "memangnya kenapa, dattebayo ?" tanya Naruto

"err... tidak apa-apa. kau berasal dari mana ?" tanya Naruko lagi

"aku dari negeri salju." jawab Naruto singkat. percakapan mereka berlanjut sampai jam istirahat berakhir. Iruka kemudian masuk kelas dan membuat semua murid duduk kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

"baiklah semuanya, aku akan menguji kemampuan melempar shuriken kalian. ayo kita keluar." ujar Iruka yang seraya berjalan keluar kelas menuju tempat melempar shuriken. murid-murid mengikuti Iruka menuju arena melempar senjata. Iruka kemudian memanggil satu per satu murid dan tibalah giliran Sasuke.

"selanjutnya, Sasuke." ujar Iruka.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati batang kayu yang menjadi target melempar shuriken. ia berhenti saat berjarak 7 meter dengan kayu target. ia mengambil shuriken yang disediakan Iruka dan membawa 3 shuriken di masing-masing tangannya. ia kemudian memasang posisi melempar dan memejamkan mata beberapa detik untuk konsentrasi. ia kemudian melempar ke-6 shuriken tersebut dan sukses mengenai kayu target tepat ditengahnya secara lurus vertikal. fansgirl Sasuke langsung bertepuk tangan dan meneriakkan nama Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus bosan sebelum kembali ke posisi sebelumnya.

"Naruto, kau selanjutnya." ucap Iruka.

Naruto yang baru saja masuk akademi dan belum ada yang mengajarinya berjalan dengan grogi menuju tempat Sasuke melempar shuriken. ia mengambil 2 shuriken di masing-masing tangan (jumlah shuriken yang dilempar tidak ditentukan) dan bersiap-siap (seperti Sasuke). dan ia melemparnya. shuriken yang dilempar Naruto semuanya meleset dan menancap di pagar kayu dibelakangnya. teman-teman kelasnya menertawakannya.

"saya belum pernah diajari melempar shuriken, Iruka-Sensei." kata Naruto pelan seraya kembali ke posisi sebelum ia melempar shuriken.

"oh aku mengerti. yang terakhir, Naruko." kata Iruka lagi

Naruko berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto sebelumnya dan mengambil 6 shuriken sama seperti Sasuke. ia menyilangkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata beberapa detik. ia mengaliri shuriken nya dengan chakra angin miliknya yang transparan. dia kemudian membuka matanya dan melempar ke-6 shuriken tersebut. 5 shuriken Narukomengenai balok kayu dengan tepat. ia sengaja melesetkan 1 shuriken agar tidak melampaui Sasuke. tetapi, kelima shuriken Naruko masuk ke dalam kayu target sedalam 5 cm, Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihatnya, terkejut karena shuriken Sasuke yang notabene juara kelas hanya menancap sedalam 2 cm di kayu target. 'hebat, kurasa Naruko sengaja melesetkan satu shuriken, kurasa ia tak mau menjadi _mencolok_. aku harus memintanya membantuku berlatih.' batin Naruto

Iruka kemudian membubarkan kelas karena sudah waktunya. Naruko melengang pergi tanpa Sasuke. ia biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke sedang ada urusan penting, jadi ia tak bisa menemani Naruko. Naruto yang melihat Naruko yang sudah agak jauh darinya, segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Naruko.

" tunggu !" ucap Naruto pada Naruko

"hm ?" gumam Naruko sambil menoleh ke orang yang memanggilnya

"kau mau kemana ?" tanya Naruto

"ke tempat latihan" jawab Naruko singkat

"oh. apa kau bisa membantuku ?" tanya Naruto lagi

" eh ? membantu apa ?" tanya balik Naruko

"me-membantu ku berlatih me-melempar shuriken." jawab Naruto gugup

"tapi aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam melempar shuriken. aku meleset satu." ujar Naruko

"kurasa kau sengaja melakukan itu. kau tidak mau terlalu 'mencolok' ya kan ? jangan bohong, aku tahu itu. " kata Naruto lagi

"eh ? bagaimana kau tahu ?" tanya Naruko

"err..jadi kau tidak mau ?" tanya Naruto yang belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruko

"baiklah. tapi dengan dua syarat." kata Naruko dengan senyum jahil

"eh.. apa syaratnya ?"

"pertama. jangan kau beritahu siapa-siapa kalau aku menahan diri. kedua, kau harus mentraktirku ramen selama seminggu." jawab Naruko dengan senyum jahil

"haah ? mentraktirmu ramen ? seminggu ? kau mau membunuhku ya ? aku ini miskin tahu ?!" uajr Naruto kaget

"hihi...aku hanya bercanda untuk yang nomor 2" kata Naruko dengan senyum jahil yang masih tertempel di wajah manisnya.

"huft... kukira kau serius." ucap Naruto lega

"apakah menurutmu aku tega melakukan itu padamu ?" kata Naruko

"eh...siapa yang tahu" jawab Naruto

"hn...ayo mulai berlatih." ucap Naruko dengan meraih tangan Naruto dan berlari. Naruto yang tangannya di tarik oleh Naruko hanya mengikuti Naruko dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. 'perasaan apa ini ? wajahku terasa panas dan jantungku berdebar-debar, aneh sekali' batin Naruto. kedua anak itu dianggap kembar oleh orang yang tidak tahu. duo naru berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan benci orang-orang disekitarnya.

duo naru akhirnya sampai di tempat latihan yang sering digunakan Naruko dan Sasuke berlatih bersama. Naruko yang sedari tadi tidak sadar kalau ia menggandeng tangan Naruto, segera melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"maaf." kata Naruko sambil sedikit gugup

" err...t-tidak apa." kata Naruto yang tak kalah gugup, ditambah jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdebar-debar.

"bisa kita mulai ?" tanya Naruko yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto

"baiklah. sekarang coba kau lempar shuriken ini ke kayu yang disana." kata Naruko sambil menyerahkan 2 shuriken pada Naruto dan menunjuk batang kayu yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto mengambil shuriken dari tangan Naruko dan melemparkan 1 ke batang kayu yang ditunjuk Naruko. shuriken yang dilempar Naruto tidak mengenai kayu tersebut dan hilang entah kemana.

"hm...lemparkan lagi yang kedua. tapi sebelumnya, lihat target yang akan kau lempar, konsentrasi, ketahuilah jarak targetmu. kedua, rasakan kemana arah angin. ketiga, sesuaikan tenaga yang ada ditanganmu dengan jarak target yang akan kau lempar. sekarang coba lakukan apa yang kukatakan." jelas Naruko

Naruto kemudian berkonsentrasi terhadap targetnya. ia menutup matanya untuk merasakan arah angin. kemudian ia melemparkan shuriken iru sesuai instruksi Naruko. shuriken yang dilemparnya mengenai batang kayu tersebut, walaupun tidak tepat ditengahnya.

"aku...mengenainya ?!" ucap Naruto kaget bercampur senang

"yeah bagus, kau langsung mengenainya. aku saja berlatih tiga hari hanya untuk mendapat hasil sepertimu. sekarang coba lagi." ucap Naruko.

"yosh !" balas Naruto semangat.

mereka berlatih hingga sore. latihan Naruto tidaklah sia-sia. ia sudah bisa melempar 4 shuriken sekaligus dalam satu lemparan dan mengenai target dengan tepat.

"Naruko-chan, kita sudahi saja. aku sudah lelah." ujar Naruto yang kelelahan

"eh 'chan' ?" balas Naruko

"err...boleh kan kau kupanggil itu ?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup

"boleh, Naruto-kun." jawab Naruko senang

"tadi kau bilang syarat yang kedua adalah mentraktirmu ramen. apa kau suka ramen ?" tanya Naruto

"aku memang suka ramen" jawab Naruto singkat

"baiklah, aku mau mentraktirmu makan ramen sebagai tanda terima kasihku. kau mau kan ?" kata Naruto

"eh, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Naruto-kun." jawab Naruko

"aku ingin mentraktirmu karena keinginanku sendiri. lagipula, uangku masih cukup. Kau mau kan ?" ujar Naruto

"yah, bolehlah. aku memang sudah lapar."balas Naruko

"yosh...ayo !" kata Naruto.

mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol untuk lebih saling mengenal. mereka pun sampai di kedai ramen dan mereka masuk ke kedai itu. mereka kemudian memesan ramen dan ramen yang mereka pesan sama. mereka kembali mengorol, menunggu pesanan ramen mereka siap. tak lama kemudian, ramen mereka telah disajikan. mereka kemudian memakan ramen tersebut dalam diam.

ramen kedua anak kembar (bagi yang tidak tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya tidak bersaudara, karena penampilan fisik mereka mirip) itu telah kemudian membayar ramen mereka. mereka kemudian pulang menuju rumah masing-masing karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan. Naruko melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Nagato. seharian ia tidak melihat kakaknya itu. tak lama kemudian, ia sampai dirumah Nagato. ia lalu mengetuk pintu rumah Nagato. Nagato yang mendengarnya langsung menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. dilihatlah Naruko dengan senyum manis tertempel di wajahnya.

"Naruko-chan, aku baru saja mau mencarimu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. masuklah."

"baik, nii-san"

Naruko pun masuk dan duduk di sofa Nagato. Nagato kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"naru-chan, aku sudah mengajarimu semua teknik dan jurus ninja kepadamu. dan kurasa kau sudah lebih dari bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, bukan begitu ?"

"iya, nii-san. aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"naru-chan, nii-san minta maaf. nii-san harus pergi untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, dan naru-chan tidak boleh mengikuti ku." ujar Nagato, membuat Naruko terdiam sesaat

"nii-san mau kemana ? kenapa nii-san mau meninggalkanku ?"

"ini urusan penting, naru-chan. maafkan nii-san ya. sebagai gantinya, nii-san punya sesuatu untukmu. tutup matamu." ucap Nagato. Naruko kemudian menutup matanya.

Nagato kemudian menyentuh kening Naruko dengan tangan kanannya. tangan kiri Nagato menggenggam tangan kanan Naruko. chakra putih keluar dari kedua tangan Nagato dan memasuki tubuh Naruko. Nagato memberikan setengah kekuatan mata Rinnegan nya pada Naruko. chakra putih Nagato berhenti memasuki tubuh Naruko ketika Nagato selesai mentransferkan kekuatannya.

"apa itu tadi, nii-san ?" tanya Naruko

"itu tadi adalah kekuatan Rinnegan. aku memberikan setengah kekuatan Rinnegan kepadamu. sekarang, bisakah kau alirkan chakra ke salah satu mata mu ?" tanya Nagato

Naruko kemudian menutup matanya lagi, ia mengalirkan chakra ke mata kanannya. setelah merasakan chakra di mata kanannya, Naruko kemudian membuka matanya. terlihatlah pola riak air di mata kanannya yang sekarang berwarna ungu.

"nah, kau memiliki Rinnegan dimata kananmu, naru-chan." ujar Nagato

"aku memiliki Rinnegan ? bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Naruko

"kekuatan yang ku berikan kepadamu dapat membangkitkan Rinnegan. tetapi, pengguna Rinnegan asli hanya dapat dilakukan sekali dan tak dapat dilakukan lagi. aku memberikannya padamu karena kurasa kau pantas memilikinya, naru-chan." ucap Nagato lagi

"terima kasih nii-san. tetapi, bagaimana kalau penduduk desa mengetahuinya dan menjadi lebih membenciku ? bukankah itu akan menakuti mereka ?" tanya Naruko

"Rinnegan-mu dapat kau non-aktifkan dengan menghentikan aliran chakra ke mata kananmu dan mata kananmu akan kembali seperti semula. kalau kau ingin mengaktifkan Rinnegan-mu, kau hanya tinggal mengalirkan chakra mu ke mata kananmu lagi. sekarang, coba kau hentikan aliran chakra yang tertuju ke mata kananmu." jelas Nagato

Naruko kemudian menghentikan aliran chakra nya ke mata kanannya. perlahan, mata berbentuk riak air itu memudar digantikan iris biru cemerlang.

"lihat, matamu sudah seperti semula lagi, naru-chan." jelas Nagato sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih nii-san. aku menyayangimu. sangat menyayangimu." ucap Naruko sambil memeluk Nagato erat

"aku juga menyayangimu, naru-chan. maaf nii-san harus meninggalkan mu." ucap Nagato yang sedang membalas pelukan erat Naruko.

"kapan nii-san pergi ?" tanya Naruko singkat

"sekarang." ucap Nagato yang sukses membuat Naruko menitikkan air mata

"kenapa sekarang ?" ucap Naruko yang menangis

"jangan menangis naru-chan. itu akan membuatmu lemah." jawab Nagato

"berjanjilah nii-san akan kembali. berjanjilah !" ucap Naruko yang masih menangis

'aku ragu aku bisa kembali, naru-chan. maafkan aku.' batin Nagato sedih

"nii-san...berjanji." balas Nagato ragu

"aku akan menunggumu. jangan ingkari janjimu." jawab Naruko.

"aku harus pergi sekarang. maafkan nii-san." kata Nagato yang melepas pelukan panjang mereka.

"aku mengerti nii-san." kata Naruko yang berusaha tegar.

"sampai nanti, naru-chan. aku menyayangimu." kata Nagato sebelum melakukan segel tangan.

"aku juga. nii-san harus kembali." jawab Naruko

POOFF

Nagato menghilang dibalik asap putih. meninggalkan Naruko yang masih menangis dirumahnya. beberapa saat kemudian Naruko berhenti menangis dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Naruko langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian. selesai berganti pakaian ia langsung menuju kamar untuk istirahat. ia berbaring diranjangnya sambil memikirkan Nagato

'aku tak tau kemana kau pergi, aku juga tak tau apa tujuanmu. tetapi kuharap apa yang kau lakukan adalah hal yang benar, nii-san. aku tau kalau kita akan berpisah suatu saat nanti, tetapi aku tak tau kalau secepat ini. kuharap kau mendapat apa yang kau cari, nii-san. dan kumohon kembalilah. aku menyayangimu' pikir Naruko sebelum tidur. tak lama kemudian Naruko tertidur.

**to be continued...**

**review kekurangan chap ini ya :)**

**danny**


	6. Chapter 6 : new power

**warning: sasuke, naruto OOC...chap ini hanya dibuat selama sehari, jadi, mungkin banyak salahnya.**

**Chapter 6 : new power**

**Naruko's pov**

Aku bangun setelah seinar matahari pagi menyilaukan mataku, menembus jendela kamarku. Aku masih sedih Nii-san meninggalkanku. Tetapi aku harus menerima kenyataan, cepat atau lambat, Nii-san tetap akan pergi. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga Nii-san baik-baik saja. Aku turun dari ranjangku dan merapikan ranjangku. Setelah menurutku rapi, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual mandi. 15 menit kemudian ritual mandi ku selesai dan langsung memakai pakaian yang akan aku gunakan untuk hari ini. Ku tatap patulan mataku di cermin, disana terlihat 2 iris biru yang cerah. Aku ingin melihat Rinnegan ku yang diberikan Nii-san semalam. Aku menutup mataku dan mengalirkan chakra ke mata kananku. Tak lama kemudian, kubuka mataku dan kulihat di pantulan cermin, mata kananku berubah, menjadi mata ungu dengan pola riak air dan iris ungu yang lebih gelap dan pupil kecil berwarna hitam ditengahnya. mata yang dimiiki oleh Rikudou Sennin dan orang yang paling kusayangi, terima kasih Nii-san.

Aku kemudian menghentikan aliran chakra ke mataku dan kulihat di pantulan cermin mataku sudah kembali seperti semula. Aku kemudian membuat sarapan, dan kuputuskan sarapan pagi ini adalah ramen instan. Memang sih ramen itu tidak terlalu menyehatkan, tetapi aku sedang malas untuk memasak makanan. Kuseduh ramen instan itu dengan air panas,dan kutunggu beberapa menit. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, ramen itu langsung kumakan. Beberapa menit kemudian aku selesai makan ramen itu dan kubuang cup ramen itu ditempat sampah. Aku memang tinggal sendiri, tetapi Nii-san mengajariku untuk selalu menjaga kebersihan. Setelah itu aku ambil pedang pemberian Nii-san. Pedang berwarna hitam dengan bilah lurus berwarna hitam sepanjang 70 cm dengan tsuka (gagang) berwarna hitam bergaris merah sepanjang 30 cm dan tanpa tsuba (pelindung tangan) yang kuberi nama Kitoe. Kitoe ku letakkan dipunggungku dan memutuskan untuk membawanya sekarang, karena dengan membawa Kitoe, aku merasa dekat dengan Nii-san.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju akademi setelah mengunci pintu apartemenku. Yah, memang sih, benda yang paling berharga yang kumiliki hanya Kitoe,dan kurasa tak akan ada yang mencuri sesuatu karena tidak ada barang yang berharga tinggi sama sekali. Aku berjalan dijalan menuju akademi, orang-orang yang disekitarku menatapku dengan pandangan membenci. Sangat sakit hati ini karena hal itu dan membuatku ingin sekali membunuh mereka, tetapi Nii-san mengajariku kalau membenci itu tak ada gunanya dan hanya akan memperpanjang rantai kebencian. Aku membenarkan apa yang diajarkan oleh Nii-san, dan suatu saat, akan kuhilangkan kebencian mereka akan diriku. Aku sampai di akademi dan bertemu Sasuke.

"ohayou, Suke." Sapaku pada teman karibku, Sasuke

"ohayou, Naru. Apa yang dipunggungmu itu ?" tanya Sasuke

"oh ini Kitoe, pedang yang baru kubeli tadi malam." Kataku sedikit berbohong

"eh...apa kau bisa memakai pedang ?" tanyanya lagi

"emm...sedikit." jawabku berbohong lagi.

"Naruko-chan !" panggil seorang anak berambut pirang sepertiku yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah kami (aku dan Sasuke).

"eh kau berteman dengan Dobe itu ?" tanya Sasuke

"yah begitulah, dan jangan panggil dia 'Dobe', Suke." Kataku pada Sasuke

"ohayou Naruko-chan, siapa nama teman mu yang berambut pantat ayam ini ?aku lupa" tanya Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan kami. Membuatku tertawa dan memunculkan 'perempatan' di dahi Sasuke.

"ohayou Naruto-kun, namanya Sasuke Uchiha." Jawabku santai di sela tawaku

"siapa yang kau panggil pantat ayam hah ?!" kata Sasuke marah karena gaya rambutnya dicela Naruto.

"tentu saja kau, siapa lagi?" kata Naruto santai

"apa kau bilang, Dobe ?" Kata Sasuke marah sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto. aku langsung menginjak kaki Sasuke karena memanggil Naruto 'Dobe'.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, JANGAN MEMANGGIL NARUTO-KUN 'DOBE' LAGI, ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL !" bentakku pada Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihatku seperti itu sedikit tekejut

"hn...tapi dia kan yang memulainya." kata Sasuke protes sambil mengelus-elus kakinya yang ku injak.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI !" bentakku lagi

"maaf ya Naruto-kun, sifatnya memang begitu." ucap ku pada Naruto

"tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa." Jawab Naruto ringan.

"kenapa kau membelanya, Naru ? kalian pacaran ya ?" tanya Sasuke yang berhasil membuat pipiku sedikit merona.

"tentu tidak." Jawabku dan Naruto bersamaan, membuatku semakin merona

"kalau tidak, kenapa pakai 'chan' dan 'kun' segala ?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Baik aku maupun Naruto tidak menjawabnya.

"sudah kuduga, ayo masuk kelas, kalian pasangan cinta." Goda Sasuke dan membuatku semakin merona. Aku tidak berkata apapun, hanya melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Kulirik Naruto yang berjalan disampingku, aku melihat semburat merah dipipinya.'apa ini artinya Naruto menyukai ku ya ? ah tidak, mana mungkin dia menyukaiku.' pikirku dalam hati. Kami sampai di kelas dan duduk di bangku paling belakang, Sasuke di bangku sebelah kiriku dan Naruto di bangku sebelah kananku.

Kulihat fansgirl Sasuke memasuki kelas sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka langsung mengerubungi Sasuke di bangkunya, membuat Sasuke risih, kurasa. Kulihat Naruto menyandarkan dagunya di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah Iruka-Sensei, dan memulai 'ritual' paginya sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Fansgirl Sasuke langsung duduk menuju bangku-bangku kosong yang terdekat. Iruka-Sensei kemudian memulai pelajaran tentang teori ninja. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena aku sudah tau hampir semua teori ninja, terima kasih pada Nii-san karena sudah melatihku. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan. Kulihat Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tak pernah dimarahi Iruka-Sensei karena ia merupakan juara dua di kelas walaupun sering (baca: selalu )tidur dikelas. Kualihkan pandanganku ke anak disamping Shikamaru, Choji, yang sedang memakan keripik kentang yang disembunyikan di laci. Sebenarnya, Iruka-Sensei telah melarangnya makan dikelas, tetapi Choji tetap saja makan dan membuat Iruka-Sensei bosan memarahinya. Kualihkan pandanganku ke anak berkaca mata hitam, Shino. Ia tak melakukan apapun, tertidur mungkin, aku juga tak tau. Kulihat semua murid tak ada yang memperhatikan Iruka-Sensei.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11, kelas akademi pun selesai dan murid-murid keluar ruangan, begitu pula aku. Aku berjalan menjauhi akademi menuju tempat latihan rahasiaku. Kulihat Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menyusulku.

"Naruko-chan/Naru !" panggil mereka bersamaan. Aku berhenti berjalan menunggu mereka.

"ada apa ?" tanya ku pada mereka berdua.

"tidak apa-apa. Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Sasuke

"maaf aku sedang ingin sendiri hari ini, jadi jangan ikuti aku." Kataku pada mereka berdua.

"baiklah, aku mengerti. Lalukan apa yang yang kau mau, Naruko-chan." Kata Naruto yang di ikuti anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"terima kasih, aku pergi dulu ya, ja ne" kataku sambil pergi dari sana menuju tempat rahasiaku.

**Ditempat latihan rahasia Naruko**

Aku sampai ditempat latihan rahasiaku (di hutan kematian). Aku memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikutiku dengan kemampun sensorku yang diajarkan oleh Nii-san. Aku tidak merasakan chakra seorangpun dalam radius 800 meter (kemampuan sensorku hanya sebatas itu). Aku berencana untuk berlatih menggunakan Rinnegan ku. Aku kemudian menutup mata dan mengalirkan chakra ke mata kananku. Aku merasa Rinnegan ku sudah terbangun dan mencoba menggunakannya. Dengan mata kananku, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas segala sesuatu yang aku lihat, seperti menggunakan kaca pembesar. 'kalau aku memiliki Rinnegan, berarti aku juga dapat menggunakan jutsu milik Nii-san.' Batinku. Aku kemudian mengingat jutsu Nii-san yaitu Shinra Tensei, jutsu yang mampu menolak/mendorong segala sesuatu dengan sangat kuat. Aku kemudian merapatkan jari-jari tangan kananku dan mengarahkannya ke pohon yang berukuran sedang di depanku.

"SHINRA TENSEI !" seruku. Dan kemudian kekuatan pendorong itu mengenai pohon tadi dan membuat pohon tadi miring, hampir rubuh. Aku merasakan ada sejumlah chakra yang tepakai untuk jutsu itu, walaupun tidak terlalu besar. Jutsu ini memiliki kelemahan, yaitu memiliki jeda waktu beberapa detik sebelum digunakan kembali.

Kemudian aku mengingat satu jutsu lagi yang pernah digunakan Nii-san. Bansho Ten'in, adalah jutsu kebalikan dari shinra tensei. Jutsu ini juga memiliki kelemahan yang sama dengan shinra tensei. aku mengarahkan tanganku ke sebuah batu yang lumayan besar.

"BANSHO TEN'IN !" teriakku. Kemudian batu tadi terbang kearahku dengan cepat. Karena tidak mau terkena batu itu, aku dengan cepat menghindar dari posisiku sebelumnya, dan sukses. Batu tadi menabrak pohon yang lumayan besar dan membuat pohon itu hampir rubuh. Benar-benar jutsu yang hebat.

Aku kemudian mencoba berlatih dengan Kitoe. Kutarik Kitoe dari punggungku dan mengalirinya dengan chakra angin, karena jika dilapisi dengan chakra angin, Kitoe akan semakin tajam. Aku berlatih hingga sore hari dan pulang kerumah untuk istirahat.

**Naruko pov end**

**_Time skip : 2 tahun setelah kepergian Nagato_**

Naruko telah ditinggal oleh Nagato selama dua tahun, dia sekarang sangat merindukan kakaknya itu. Kemarin adalah hari kelulusan akademi untuk menjadi Genin. Naruko merupakan yang paling muda diantara teman-temannya. Ia menjadi Genin termuda di generasinya. Hari ini adalah hari penmbagian tim. Naruko memasuki kelas dan mendengar percakapan teman-temannya tentang mereka akan satu tim dengan siapa, Sensei mereka siapa dan hal-hal lain. Naruko malas mendengarnya dan memilih untuk duduk diam di bangku yang biasa ia duduki. Dua temannya (Naruto dan Sasuke) belum datang, membuatnya tambah malas. Tak lama kemudian dua orang yang dicarinya itu datang.

Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang berteman baik dan kadang-kadang beradu argumen tentang hal-hal kecil. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke memiliki fansgirl, Sasuke karena ketampanannya dan sifat _cool-_nya, dan Naruto dengan sikap _caring_-nya dan wajah yang lumayan tampan. Mereka berdua sering disebut dengan **Duo Yin-Yang. **fansgirl mereka langsung menyambut mereka. Ada Sakura yang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Dan ada juga Ino yang juga bergelayut ditangan Naruto, membuat Naruko kesal.

'ckk jidat lebar berambut pink...dan pirang bodoh yang dulu menyukai Sasuke, sekarang menyukai Naruto...dasar aneh.' batin Naruko

**Duo Yin-Yang **berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang biasa mereka duduki (di kanan-kiri Naruko) dan berusaha melepaskan si jidat lebar dan pirang pucat bodoh dari tangan mereka, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Naru-chan, kenapa murung begitu, dattebayo ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah ada disamping Naruko

"benar Naru, kenapa kau murung sekali ? lebih dari biasanya malah." Ucap Sasuke menyambung. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan hanya mendengus kesal.

"hei ! Jawab pertanyaan Naruto-kun. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena ditanyai oleh laki-laki setampan Naruto-kun !" kata Ino yang masih bergelayut di tangan Naruto, membuat Naruko semakin

"iya, apalagi yang menanyai Sasuke-kun !" tambah Sakura

"Ino/Sakura ! lepaskan !" kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"hei kalian, aku berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku sudah berteman dengan mereka berdua sejak lama. Kalian tak tau apapun tentang kami. Dan Naruto-kun, Sasuke...maaf aku sedang _badmood_ hari ini." Kata Naruko

Iruka kemudian memasuki kelas, menghentikan mereka berlima.

"selamat untuk kalian karena sudah lulus dan menjadi Genin. Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan pembagian tim. Setiap satu tim terdiri dari 3 Genin dan 1 Jounin pembimbing. Baiklah, tim 1 terdiri dari..." ucap Iruka. Naruko tidak terlalu memperhatikannya sampai namanya dipanggil

"...tim 7 terdiri dari Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko Uzumaki, dan Naruto Namikaze. Jounin pembimbing kalian tidak menuliskan namanya disini dan hanya menuliskan kalau ia akan menenmui kalian disini." Ucap Iruka.

Tim 7 menunggu Sensei baru mereka selama dua jam setelah pembagian tim selesai.

"haah lama sekali Sensei kita, dattebayo." Keluh Naruto bosan. Tak lama kemudian, pitu kelas yang mulanya tertutup, sekarang dibuka oleh seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang melawan gravitasi dan agak condong kekiri dengan hitai ate yang menutupi mata kirinya. Bagian hidung sampai leher pria itu tertutup masker biru tua/hitam, sehingga bagian wajahnya yang terlihat hanya mata kanannya. Pria itu memakai seragam Jounin standar.

"tim 7 ?" tanya pria itu singkat

"Sensei, kau lama sekali/yeah/benar." Ucap Naruko, Naruto, dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"temui aku di atap." Kata pria itu.

POOFF

Pria itu menghilang dan menyisakan asap putih. Ketiga Genin tersebut langsung menuju atap dan melihat pria yang sebelumnya mereka temui. Mereka sampai di atap dan duduk di depan Jounin mereka.

"baiklah, karena kalian sudah sampai, mari kita berkenalan lebih dahulu. Sebutkan nama, kesukaan, hal yang tidak disukai, hobi dan cita-cita." Ujar Jounin itu

"kenapa kau tidak memberi contoh dulu, Sensei ?" tanya Naruto.

"baiklah, namaku Kakashi Hatake, kesukaanku tidak ada...dan hal yang tidak kusukai, kurasa kalian tidak perlu tau, hobiku...kurasa kalian tidak mau tau, cita-citaku mmm...aku belum memikirkannya." Ucap Kakashi dilanjutkan dengan senyum matanya.

Ketiga Genin itu sweatdrop mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sensei mereka.

'yang dia katakan hanya namanya saja' batin mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"baiklah, kau yang berambut pirang _spiky, _pekenalkan dirimu." Tunjuk Kakashi pada Naruto

"namaku Naruto Namikaze, kesukaanku adalah ramen, hal yang tak kusuka adalah fansgirl, hobiku berlatih dengan Naru-chan dan Sasu Teme, cita-citaku...mmm...belum terpikirkan." Kata Naruto semangat.

"kau yang berambut pirang panjang, selanjutnya." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

"namaku Naruko Uzumaki, kesukaanku adalah berlatih jutsu baru, hal yang tak kusuka adalah peperangan, hobiku berlatih dengan mereka berdua, dan cita-citaku adalah membuat perdamaian dunia." Ucap Naruko sama seperti Naruto.

"kau yang berambut kitam, berikutnya." Kata Kakashi lagi

"namaku Sasuke Uchiha, kesukaanku kalian tidak perlu tahu, yang tak kusukai adalah fansgirl, hobiku belatih dengan mereka (Naruko/to), dan cita-citaku, kurasa lebih tepat disebut ambisi, yaitu melampaui kakakku, itachi." Kata Sasuke

"hm...baiklah besok pagi temui aku di training ground 7 tepat pukul 7 untuk tes bertahan hidup. Dan kusarankan kalian jangan sarapan, atau kalian akan muntah." Ucap Kakashi

POOFF

Kakashi menghilang digantikan dengan asap putih seperti sebelumnya. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga di atap akademi. Mereka kemudian menuju ke training ground 7 untuk latihan.

**to be continued...**

**review kekurangan fic ini...**

**(A/N: maaf untuk keterlambatan update, dikarenakan kesibukan yang menghabiskan hari author sehingga jarang punya waktu untuk menulis chap berikutnya...gomenasai)**

**danny**


End file.
